The Other Kids
by BIG Z1776
Summary: This is a story about Sector D, a brand new, untested group of kids that have no idea what they're in for. After an entire Sector is taken out by its own leader who has turned thirteen a new group of kids is sent to fill in the gap. What could possibly go wrong with that? Oh, just about everything. But don't tell that to them, they've got enough to worry about at the moment.


**Here we are again, that first KND story, Operation: H.O.M.E.C.O.M.I.N.G. was a warm up to see if I could write this type of material and it seems that I can. So here we are, the first chapter of my newest story, Kids Next Door: The Other Kids.**

**This is about a group of OC's that are based off of friends of mine from a story I'm a part of that has spawned quite a following and these characters are the creations of those authors. I honestly have no more room, so I can't accept any requests, I'm sorry. But things and people change along with plot lines so who knows, something could happen. Anyway, here we are the first chapter of the story.**

Chapter 1

_Things were quiet, as always, and boring, as always_, thought Numbuh 1836 as he watched another shuttle fly into the large hanger bay of the Kids Next Door Moonbase. He looked down at his scanner that checked the ship over once it landed and sighed as it found nothing out of the ordinary.

_Just for once I wish something would happen around here,_ he thought unhappily to himself.

The young eleven year old operative was one of night shift in hanger security for the KND base. Which meant that he saw little to no action of any kind while on duty. He was tall for eleven years old, nearly twelve, at five foot five and a half he was one of the larger KND operatives, but that size was never really put to use up here. Heck the only action he had seen as a member of the KND was on one of his days off on Earth where he stopped a group of teens from stealing another kid's bike by taking one of theirs and then got chased around the neighborhood for two hours by the armored teens.

The whole incident ended with him getting to be placed on Moonbase as the KND Head of Hanger Deck Security but he had not wanted it. What he wanted was a posting to one of the famous Sector Treehouses below on Earth, where hundreds of kids battled adult and teen tyranny twenty four seven. That was where every KND operative wanted to see themselves, but for many it was simply not to be. In fact, a great many of the KND's operatives were decommissioned before ever seeing any action against the adults because of the few and far in-between postings available for new recruits and the need for tech support, security, troops, and pilots and stuff. So for most, the dream would simply be in the form of a single fight a month whenever the KND went on a huge mission to stop an army of adults or teens or rogue kids, like the Delightful Children. But most of Moonbase's staff hadn't seen action, the only time they had seen combat was when the KND was turned into animals by Father. Numbuh 1836 shuddered at the memory, he had been turned into a badger, and according to the film he had proceeded to chase and try to eat some of his fellow KND until the effects were reversed.

"Numbuh 1836!" a shrill Irish accented voice screeched over his phone on the table behind him. He jumped at the sudden sound and flipped his chair over in surprise.

"Jeez who's got her by the ear?" he grumbled to himself as he got up off the ground.

"I heard that you stupid dolt!" he heard Numbuh 86 holler again.

"Uh…uh what do you need ma'am…I mean sir no uh ma'am."

"Shut up already, Numbuh 362 wants you on the bridge, now!" and just like that the phone call ended.

"On my way," he growled as he snatched his black and red hat and put it on. HE pulled his prized leather jacket over his white shirt with '1836' written on it and pocketed the piece of 2x4 tech he was toying with into one of the large pockets on his green army style pants.

He trudged out of the security office and then went straight to the elevator that would take him straight to the KND's mental hub, the Bridge of Moonbase. He passed numerous other bored and worn down kids that were busy trying to get from one place to another. He had to clear his way past several checkpoints where a few of the KND standard soldiers stood or sat, reading comic books or listening to music. Numbuh 1836 didn't take all that long to make it to the elevator and then in a few short seconds of watching the flashing of lights by his head he stepped out of the doors of the elevator and into the vibrant atmosphere of the bridge. All around were KND operatives, soldiers, technicians, and officers. The most prominent among them was the blonde figure of Numbuh 362 as she stood by a soda fountain, pouring herself a glass of soda as she took a break.

"What took you you long!?" Numbuh 86 saw him first however and immediately went off on one her tirades, "If I had said that I had a big bag of candy for ya or maybe a wild animal for ya to hunt then maybe ya woulda gotten here faster!?"

Around the area operatives snickered at the scolding he was taking and listened to Numbuh 86 continue on.

"So why are you late you stupid worthless piece of…"

"Give him a break Fanny, he got here pretty quickly actually," the calm voice of Numbuh 362 snapped into the conversation.

"Hmph!" the redhead stormed off, fuming about something else entirely in the near distance.

"Sorry about that," she apologized on behalf the girl as she slammed a door shut behind her on her way out, "she lost a good friend today."

"Numbuh 86 has friends?" Numbuh 1836 joked.

"Well, she thought she did. We lost all of Sector D today, two went rogue the rest were poxed by the Teenagers. Fanny went after them but never caught up with Numbuh 45 and 54."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's kinda why I called you here," Numbuh 1836's ears perked up, and his stomach fluttered, _could this be the day? _ "We need new operatives, and the next class of cadets isn't looking all that promising and Sector W is extremely short handed and they already got the ones who just graduated so I kinda need to ask a favor of you."

"Are you asking me to take over Sector D?" he asked, trying to not sound as happy as a little girl in a Rainbow Monkey factory. Because there were others that hadn't seen any action and he didn't want to make them feel bad.

"Well, yeah actually. You've shown that you have the basic skills to be a Sector Leader, and you know the ins and outs of the KND. So you have experience."

"I think I figured out why Fanny was angry at me," he responded putting two and two together.

"Yeah, you'll be taking over Numbuh 54's spot as leader."

"Uh, you said that the rest of Sector D was, no more, so who'll be the rest of team?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I was just getting to that, I've been going over a few of the records and I've noticed something. We have too many enemies to deal with and too many Sectors are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of adults and teens they are having to face with only five operatives. Even Sector V."

"And I'm guessing that you saw that we had a lot of operatives stuck in unnecessary jobs here and at Medical, Technical, Science, and Security?"

"Precisely, so we'll do an experiment with you. You've been managing the hanger deck right?" she said, turning and signaling him to follow her into her office.

"Yeah, I've got at least a hundred craft and who knows how many kids on the deck at any one time."

"So you're experienced in personnel management. And that one bit of fighting you did in your off time against the Bikenapper Gang a few months ago proved you have some tactical prowess. Although foolhardy at best."

"So we're expanding the size of Sector Teams?" 1836 pointed out the plan.

"Yes, if this thing works we could put at least double the number of kids we put into the fight against the adults. Imagine it! We could stop the adults cold most times but with larger more powerful teams on the front lines we could become like, unstoppable! We call this, The Double Super Ultra Team Theory."

_And she's asking me to be the first to take command of one of these teams_! Numbuh 1836 thought ecstatically.

"Listen, I know that you really haven't had the career you were hoping for while being here in the KND Zach, but now is your chance. You think you could do this?"

He nodded, "How many will be on my team?"

"We've selected ten kids from all specialties. Here're the files on them all. Might want to go and meet them all and tell them in person," she grinned and pulled out a case with and opened it, revealing a medal that symbolized a rank he had never dreamed he could achieve, "Congratulations, Sector Leader."

* * *

The first of the kids that would make up Sector D was the closest to where he was actually standing as he looked at the "Super Top Secret Orders folder" in his hand. She was a pilot, one of the shuttle jockeys he always had to deal with as head of Hanger Deck Security. Her name was Katherine, or "Kat" for short, and her codename was Numbuh 147, and being a pilot she had the profile of one. She'd been stationed around the KND as a basic pilot and didn't have anything outstanding on her record to suggest that she was a super hero. He continued to read, she was eleven, a little younger than him but not by much and was small at 4'11" and barely 75 pounds. She seemed to be a lot like him, bored, needed a way to prove herself.

_I can work with that_, he smiled to himself.

He closed the folder tight and tucked it under his arm as he walked on down the hall. A group of boys wearing the standard uniform of combat pilots came screaming around the corner, yelling at the top of their lungs in panic as they swerved around him. As he continued to walk he turned the corner and was practically tackled by a small girl who seemed to be running after the boys. They both went down, hitting the deck plating hard and knocking the wind out the both of them. Immediately the girl began to vent her fury at him as she got up.

"You stupid idget! Watch where you're going!" she yelled as she got up, looking around for the boys she was chasing.

"That's 'watch where you're going' sir' to you," Numbuh 1836 vehemently snapped back.

Her face immediately went pale as she realized she had insulted and yelled at a superior, or at least claimed to be a superior. She snapped to rigid attention, facing towards him, but it wasn't the best attention, as she twitched as she tried to shift around, and blow a loose strand of hair out of her face. She was small, just under five feet tall and not even seventy five pounds if Numbuh 1836 were to make a guess. She had golden blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail and her face had a light dotting of freckles under her light blue eyes. Her face was a mask of nervousness but her posture was that of annoyance. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers while on top she had on a solid yellow short sleeved hoodie and in her hand she held a white baseball cap with a small blue paw on the front. Around her neck was a pair of blue goggles, which meant that she was a pilot.

"What were you chasing them for?" Numbuh 1836 asked calmly, if not suspiciously.

"Those boys, had turned the cockpit of my ship into a girly pink encrusted nightmare that's why! And when I get my hands on them I'm gonna…" she hissed, her hands squeezing into tight fists of fury.

"Enough," 1836 stopped her, thinking of a way that he might be able to teach her a lesson so he took out a pen, "what's your name?"

"My name?" she stammered, seeing the pen and began to look very, very nervous.

"Yes, your name and Numbuh while you're at it."

"Uh, Kat Goodwin, Numbuh 147," she mumbled.

_Numbuh 147? This is my pilot?!_ Numbuh 1836 thought in his head, stopping the fake writing he was doing in the folder. He looked up at her seeing her very nervous, thinking that she was getting written up. But instead he snapped the folder shut and looked her in the eye, and smiled warmly, catching her very much off guard. She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and surprise until he spoke.

"Well Numbuh 147, I'm Numbuh 1836, Leader of Sector D. It seems as if I won't have to look around to find you," she still gave him that curious look, "Pack your bags, it seems as if you're my new pilot. Welcome to Sector D."

He extended his hand out to her, which she took hesitantly and she looked at him in a different expression this one said, 'I don't believe what I'm hearing.' Then her face grew into a smile that grew from ear to ear as she buzzed with excitement as she came to grips with what she was being offered. She was to become a Sector Operative! The most prestigious position that she could have hoped for in her time in the KND. For so long she had been making milk runs, literally! But now she would be able to put her hard earned and unused skills to good use, protecting kids from adult tyranny and teen bullying! It was a dream come true.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, will…will we get like super cool armor? Or am I getting a huge awesome ship, or like a thousand new ships to choose from or am I…am I going to be…" she stuttered, unable hold in her excitement.

"Numbuh 147 calm down, you'll see soon enough. Be ready to leave at 1300, I've gotta find the others in the Sector first though."

"Yes sir!" she said ecstatically, turning around after he returned her salute.

He watched her hop off until she turned her head to see the same group of boys that she had been chasing and her eyes once again went dark, and she prepared to go on the hunt once more.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you little cretins!" she hollered and ran off after them, screaming at them as she chased them around the corner, "Get back here!"

Numbuh 1836 shook his head in wonder, chuckling to himself as he continued down the list until he found the next name for candidate for him to go get. Now he needed to find his Spy, Numbuh 365. His file said his name was Randal Shaw, he was a guard at Intelligence. And had been for some time. His record was a little spotty though, a few counts of disregarding orders being chief among them.

"Let's see, Intelligence huh?" he whispered to himself as he remembered where the ultra-paranoid Intel dweebs hid themselves away.

He quickly found an elevator, and pressed the bottom most button, and felt himself plummet at a controlled rate straight for the very depths of KND Moonbase. It took about a minute to go from the top to very bottom of the place and at the rate these elevators went that speaks very highly of just how large the place was. He stepped forward to have a pair of soldiers stop him cold as they were supposed to do every time someone came down to their little corner of Moonbase.

"Hold on there sir, we need to make sure you're authorized to be here," one of the guards wearing a helmet with the laser pointer thing on one eye ordered him.

"I'm here to talk to Numbuh 365, can you get him for me?"

"365? Yeah, he's over there, hey Numbuh 365 come over here this guy wants to speak with ya!"

From behind a desk a kid wearing the yellow armor of security detail stood up and walked over to Numbuh 1836 begrudgingly. He was tall, not as tall as 1836 but close to it, he wore a blue hoodie underneath the brown armor of his chest piece and he had on a gray beanie that hid the majority of his brown hair and he had on just a pair of blue jeans. His face was fixed into what seemed an eternally bored expression.

"You wanted to see me?" the boy asked, not very interested.

"Yes, Numbuh 365. Here," he said handing over a slip of paper to him that had his transfer orders.

"Is…is this?" Numbuh 365 stuttered.

"No it's real, and yeah, you're now a member of my team, report to the hanger deck at 1300."

"What will my responsibility be as a part of your Sector?" he asked quietly, still looking at the shaking paper in his hands.

"You're my spy Numbuh 365, it's up to you to gather information before we go out on missions and stuff like that."

"Wow, a spy, working in a real life Sector Treehouse. I…I don't know what to say, but thanks," he said louder, looking up, his brown eyes sparkling with joy at this dream come true.

"Welcome to Sector D."

"Sir!" he said joyfully, snapping to attention as Numbuh 1836 turned to leave.

Numbuh 1836 then went back up the elevator as he looked at who was next on his list of eleven potential Sector D kids. _Let's see, Numbuh 783, I've heard of this guy. He was the one who set one of the labs on fire on Deck 24 last week after one of the science nerds stole his pie stash. _The file had him down as a runner for the messaging offices. So he would be there, taking a bike to deliver important files, folders, and love letters between the opposite ends of the base. It was tough to walk from end to end so the KND used bike riders to deliver the important stuff in a quick manner. It was his job to get that done, and he had been doing it for a while now, thanks to his impeccable bike riding skills.

He arrived at the floor where he was supposed to be and saw immediately that he was in the right place. The halls here were wider and easier to navigate for the bike riders that needed to take these routes to get to where they were supposed to be. A few kids were walking around and Numbuh 1836 saw one bike go swooshing by before he even stepped out of elevator. Indeed he would need to watch his step, else he hurt himself or someone. He looked up at the top of the wall adjacent from him and saw that he was just down the hall from the main bike hub of the Runner Corp.

He started walking, not daring to look at the file in his hand just in case he missed a bike coming his way. And within a few minutes he found himself at the large open bay which was filled with bikes and scooters of all shapes and sizes. There were kids all over the place, running around to wherever it was they needed to be, taking care of their bikes, or just chilling out, drinking soda, eating candy, and reading comic books. There were numbers above each spot where a bike and its rider were stationed. Numbuh 1836 didn't really need to look all that far, his man was just a good fifteen yards away, tucked away in the back of the room where he would have been able to get a good nap in if he wanted to.

As he approached he saw that Numbuh 783 tucked away on a couch in the back of his little hole and had a Yipper comic over his eyes to block out the light. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up and a bandana around his neck to breathe as he slept. His legs had a pair of knee pads for riding over gray pants with large pockets, a lot like 1836's own Army pants.

"Hey, you Numbuh 783?" 1836 asked, trying to wake him up.

"Who's asking?" the boy grumbled.

"You're new commander," 1836 responded in a friendly manner.

"Numbuh 10 Speed got relieved?" the kid grumbled again, taking the comic off of his eyes to see who he was talking to.

Numbuh 1836 now saw that he wore a pair of white goggles on his face as well up high on his forehead that were well worn through continuous use. His eyes were groggy, and looking like he had indeed just woken up from a nice nap.

"No, you have."

"What?!" the boy said, sitting up, "What did I do?!"

"You were a good driver and scout, so you've been reassigned, to me. Welcome to Sector D Numbuh 783."

"Sector…I'm in a Sector now?!" he hopped to his feet, extremely happy at what he'd just heard.

"Report to the hanger at 1300."

"Yes sir!"

Numbuh 1836 strode away looking back at his list again to see who he had to go get next. He chose the nearest one to himself, Numbuh 574, and she's…in the brig?

_Oh, this is gonna be a long day._

**Okay, that's all for now folks, I'll be introducing the rest of Sector D next chapter, along with their new nemesis. That's right, I'll be making new enemies for a new Sector in future chapters. They'll be a lot like the canon villains, nonlethal. If anyone has any offers or suggestions for new bad guys or schemes I'm listening, it seems like the TV show took most of the good ones.**_  
_

**Next Chapter Preview: Sector D meets itself, and meets the Teen Ninjas.**


End file.
